Hata Takafudou
Overview She is the President of the Game Creation Club from St.Tachikawa Girls School. She has the ability to gain luck by breathing in other people's sigh. She was secretly one of culprits who made a ruckus in Hashimoto Island Tournament. Personality Like a majority of characters, Takafudou is a rather eccentric due believing she gets good luck from absorbing the sighs of others. She is rather competitive as shown in the contest against the Fujou High Game creation club and was very determined to win the game. She also had a tendency of playing dirty when competing with others sometimes requiring others to scold her. Despite that, she seems to have a innocent side to her due to her misguided views on boys as shown in the porn game duel. She also has a rational mindset regarding other things and is shown to be a very fragile girl as shown when she broke down after she lost the game and when she was shy after holding the hand of Kenji Kazama whom she seems to have develop a crush on even calling him "Kazama-sama". She also gets jealous of other girls, if they show him any sign of affection as with Roka and Takao. Plot She was secretly one of culprits who made a ruckus in Hashimoto Island Tournament. She lost in a contest against Kenji Kazama and the game creation club of Fujou High but she swore to beat Kenji without using any tricks and seems to have develop a crush on him. She appears again where she visits the game creation club of Fujou High and it is shown that she has gained injuries which she explains is because she has given up on using her "ability" in favor having a future fair contest with Kenji and his club. She expresses excitement at the thought of seeing him again until he tells her that he is in front of her and she expresses surprise at seeing with a shaved head. She asks why he did it and he explains why did it. Eventually, the club decide to rematch with her over the medal of Hashimoto but are told mid terms are coming up and Takafudou leaves disappointed. Takafudou is seen again with her injuries having healed. She is at the store where she and Roka Shibasaki get into an argument over a video game, not paying attention to each other before their argument is broken up by Kazama. Having remembered his tendency to shout fast paced retorts, she recognizes him before she and roka finally notice who they're arguing with as Kazama notes on their slow noticing. She then speaks with Kazama, happy to see him as he asks why she is the store. Takafudou explains that the streets had great assortments before shyly asking why he was with the girls. She is then informed about Roka's house being hit by a meteorite and is shocked that such a thing occurred. She invites them to a bazar at her school which offers used clothing to replace the ones lost in the meteor strike and gives them tickets to attend. While Roka accepts, Kazama declines as Takafudou tries persuading him otherwise as he tells her that St.Tachikawa Girls School seems like its full of weird characters as she notes on the irony of his words. Takafudou tries again to get him to go by stating the girls at her school are just full of life as he realizes his school is the same way. Takafudou then tells him all the girls will attend to his needs as he agrees to go much to her delight. However, a jealous Takao requests a ticket as well as Takafudou internally notes she was using this as a ploy to get closer to Kazama and decides to take advantage of this by settling things with Takao while Kazama notes he never answered. Takafudou and Takao stare each other down before without warning Takafudou charges at her unprepared opponent as everyone comments on this. Takafudou and Takao's breasts end up colliding with one another much to their embarrassment before the force of Takao's chest sends Takafudou flying out of the store to everyone's shock. Takafudou gets up and takes out the tickets while trying to muster a false act stating she hasn't yet lost but Kazama calls her bluff. However, a bystander notes on how Takao seems to have suffered damage from the force their chests hitting one another. Takafudou gloats about this while ripping one of the tickets apart as Kazama calls the act petty while she cries and questions why he always sticks up for Takao, despite it being from the spectators. She tried to eat the last ticket but her teacher shows up and she tries to hide (belatedly) but receives a chop on the head for not listening to her orders of not straying from school territory. Takafudou was later jealous to see him having his hand held by Takao and slid down a drain pipe, to her classmates' dismay. She then broke it up with a karate chop to his annoyance. When the others try crepes made by Funabori, Takafudou is angry and tries to disregard this but Kazama finds it cool that she is which doing volunteering, which silences Takafudou. They spent most of the day competing with one another after Hata forces him and his club to have a rematch. During the game, she and some of her classmates call her out on her attempted cheating as she can't really explain the situation. Later on, she participates in the final game and ends up losing much to her frustration. Takafudou was jealous to hear Takao and Roka was staying at his home, angered by the supposed illicit relationship between them but Kazama snuck out before she could question him. Hata is later contacted by Roka to eat unagi with her family and friends. Hata is shown thrilled at the thought of the food. Relationships *Kenji Kazama- Kenji and Takafudou first encountered each other on a ship to Hashimito island during which he was put off by her ability to gain luck by breathing in other people's sighs. During the Game Tournament, he was given a key by her and soon competed against her and her club. When he was pitted against her, the two show the same level of competiveness as they both charged head first in the game. However, Kenji managed to trick Takafudou by cheating at the game Roka made which led to his club's victory but it made her cry. Feeling a little guilty, he apologized to her as she apologized for her actions against his club. She then promised to beat him and his club without using any tricks something he agreed to as well. It is shown that she developed a crush on Kenji as she blushed and got flustered while shaking his hand. She also got excited at the thought of talking to him again when she visited his school even calling him "Kazama-sama" but was unaware that he was right in front of her after he cut his hair which surprised her and annoyed him. Like with the rest of the girls, he is unaware of her feelings and considers her just as strange as the rest of them but is shown to have some respect towards her. The two encounter each other again when he goes shopping with Roka Shibasaki after the latter's house was destroyed. Takafudou is happy to see him once more and tries to take advantage of the situation of helping Roka by inviting everyone to her school bazar in order to get closer to Kazama. Though she struggled with persuading him, her plan worked but she was forced to settle things with her love rival Takao. Takafudou was later jealous to see him having his hand held by Takao and broke it up with a karate chop to his annoyance. They spent most of the day competing with one another after Hata forces him and his club to have a rematch. During the game, he calls her out on her attempted cheating as she can't really explain the situation. Later on, she participates in the final game and ends up losing much to her frustration. Takafudou was jealous to hear Takao and Roka was staying at his home, angered by the supposed illicit relationship between them but Kazama snuck out before she could question him. Trivia *She is similar to Takao in many ways. **Her and Takao's name sounded alike as noted by Chitose. **Like her, she is noted for having a well developed figure which further incited the other girls' jealously. **Both girls have a romantic interest in Kenji Kazama. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kazama's love interest